Love and Other Disasters
by Ciel Jeevas
Summary: Soy un completo desastre, apenas puedo conmigo misma y ni siquiera te conozco Sasuke, pero aun así me encantaría arruinarme contigo.


**D**isclaimer: Absolutamente todos los personajes son propiedad Masashi Kishimoto

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna por el momento, bueno tal vez un poco de mano, pero en Si nada explicito!

**S**ummary : **S**_oy un completo desastre, apenas puedo conmigo misma y ni siquiera te conozco Sasuke, pero aun así me encantaría arruinarme contigo._

**N**otas: Hola! Pues aquí Ciel reportándose con un fic que surgió de la nada misma xD Pues que decir ._. Soy alguien de pocas palabras asi que solamente dire, disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>_

_**L**agrimas en el aire_

* * *

><p><strong>"P<strong>_ero ya no me importa, porque nada me toca. Y no hay nada vivo dentro de mi.**"**_

**E**l insoportable calor viciado del lugar comenzaba a molestarle mucho antes de las tres de la madrugada lo cual en sí, era todo un logro, a pesar de todavía la primavera estaba en su punto culmine, la temperatura era insoportable si a eso se le agregaba todo el sudor pegado al cuerpo, te obtenía un combo que no era para nada alentador si tenia que soportar eso un par de horas mas, a eso sumándole el desagradable olor a tabaco que danzaba en el aire, dio un largo trago a la bebida de color azul que tenía en la mano, intentando ignorar todo el ruido y los cuerpos que la golpeaban una y otra vez. Volvió a beber al ver que no funcionaba.

Aun no entendía que rayos había pasado por su cabeza al querer ir ahí.

_Eres una estúpida Sakura_ pensó al tiempo que tropezaba por culpas de sus plataformas, dejo escapar un insulto que se perdió en la música y volvió a su trabajo de pasar a través de la enorme masa de personas, tratando sin resultado alguno de encontrar una caballera azul entre todas las caballeras de distintas matices que iban desde el negro hasta el rosado intenso, pero a pesar de tener unos centímetros mas con aquellas incomodas botas de cuero que tanto amaba, seguía midiendo menos de un metro sesenta y un par de centímetros no iba a ser de ayuda con tanta gente alta, alcoholizada y para colmo llena de testosterona_. _

Suspiro resignada, al darse cuenta que cualquier lugar cerca del escenario quedaba descartado, pensó seriamente en ir al segundo piso donde las parejas solían reunirse para mucho más que unos simples besos, pero desistió al recordar que esa parte tambien estaba asegurada para los fumadores que preferían más que un simple cigarrillo, y aunque verlos fumar en ese sector era tan normal como respirar, no quería ver la decepción de su padre al descubrir el gran olor a marihuana que traía encima.

– ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? – Susurro para sí misma mientras se recostaba contra la pared más cercana.

No podía evitar sentirse idiota al recordar cómo tres horas antes se encontraban su cómoda cama leyendo un libro, bueno tal vez no tan cómoda, estaba inquieta, totalmente preocupada y con claras señas de no poder cerrar los ojos en toda la noche por mucho que lo intentara, con los gritos de sus padres y su cabeza metida en los problemas de su vida decidió el camino fácil y mandarlo todo a volar, las ganas de ir a esa fiesta en capital la invadieron, fue como un golpe de locura, un subid_ó_n de adrenalina, era sábado en la noche y ella.

Ella únicamente podía pensar en que estaba siendo reemplazada.

Así que tuvo la maravillosa idea de llamar a su mejor amiga y pedirle que la acompañara a ese antro un poco – Muy– raro, Konan no tardo en aceptar la invitación y antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba en un mar de gente intentando no ser aplastada por el pogo – Aunque lo amaba esa noche no quería– Sakura durante un lapso corto de tiempo pensó en que había sido una idea fantástica, nada mejor que una fiesta para arreglar las cosas con la extrovertida de Konan y poner un poco de orden a su vida otra vez, se prometió a si misma que no soltaría la mano de Konan en toda la noche, bailarían, gritarían, se pondrían borrachas como una cuba e intentaría arreglar las cosas con ella.

Pero al final, Konan se termino perdiendo en los brazos de un chico tatuado de pelo negro y con un aire de que la haría trocitos si intentaba interrumpir su rollo con Konan.

No le molesto mucho, en el fondo cuando la llamo sabía de entrada que algo así sucedería como otra veces, tal vez en el fondo era lo mejor, ella aun no podía creer que hubiera tenido la valentía para llamar a Konan después de que ella fuera la razón de que todo estuviera mal.

De que la estuviera reemplazando.

El peso de las últimas semanas cayó encima, le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras el humo y la gente seguía. No podía evitar sentirse una total idiota al verse en un lugar que detestaba, sola, cambiada por un chico, borracha y con esa corta pollera de colegiala y esa camisa que apenas le quedaba, mientras Konan se acostaba con un desconocido quien sabe donde.

Aun no entendía como las cosas se habían arruinado tan de pronto, en qué momento su mejor amiga había comenzado a ignorarla para salir con los que tiempos atrás habían sido sus mejores amiga, Sakura en un acto de preocupación por su reciente separación – Konan tenia el corazón roto– había pensado que lo mejor para la peli azul era conocer gente nueva, y nadie mejor que sus dos grandes amigos . Para Sakura ambos eran buenos chicos, ambos tenían veinte años y ella los había conocido antes de que terminaran secundaria.

Ella se encargo de una salida y antes de que pudiera decir algo Konan pudo lograr encantarlos con su personalidad tan carismática, ambos le cayeron tan bien que de un momento a otro Sakura se encontraba de mas con sus propios amigos.

Y fue así en la salida que le siguió, en la siguiente y en la otra.

Aun Sakura no podía creer que su mejor amiga pudiera desplazarla de una manera tan digna de telenovela de la tarde, y aunque en un principio le pareció una razón tonta por la cual deprimirse –después de todo Konan le hacía siempre lo mismo- empezó a sentirse realmente mal cuando comenzó a dejarla de lado como amiga.

_Me oculta las cosas, incluso los mensajes de texto, casi ni me llama y a dejado de abrazarme, _pensó mientras terminaba su bebida, el alcohol le quemo la garganta y durante un momento incluso se tambaleo con los tacos, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, razono seriamente en si comprar otra bebida o no, pero desistió al no recordar cuantas había tomado.

Dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de resignación, tanteo con la mano el bolsillo de la camisa en busca de un cigarrillo, aunque detestara el humo producido por la nicotina, en ese momento necesitaba uno con urgencia, maldijo en voz alta cuando no encontró nada.

Aquello estaba yendo realmente mal, Sakura no era del tipo de personas que daban todo de sí en los clubs, ni mucho menos, su idea de diversión era totalmente opuesta a estar ahí siendo pisoteada y llenándose de alcohol hasta perder el conocimiento, pero en casa no se podía estar, salir con Konan a otro lado significaba invitar a sus amigos y en la verdad de todo eso, es que no quería ser mas ignorada. Pero claro ahora lo estaba siendo de todos modos.

Lo mejor sería regresar a casa, su padre se alegraría de verla llegar temprano, pasaría por alto el olor a cigarrillo y el hecho de que apenas pudiera caminar derecha, se iría a dormir tranquilo sabiendo que su primogénita se encuentra en casa. Y su madre de seguro comenzaría a burlarse de ella, después la regañaría intentando interpretar el supuesto papel de buena madre y volvería a burlarse antes de irse a dormir. Así que si lo pensaba bien, estar ahí, estar en casa, todo era lo mismo, las cosas no iban a cambiar fuese donde fuese.

_Claro que no, mama seguirá ignorándome, papa me consentirá en todo para que no me vaya de casa y Konan…ella simplemente seguiría adelante aunque yo me quede atrás…mi vida es una mierda._

Limpio de forma torpe las lagrimas que volvieron a caer, tomo aire y antes de que ella misma fuera consientes de sus propios actos comenzó a caminar por la pista dispuesta a largarse de una vez de aquella masa de gente, pero no iría a casa, compraría unos cigarrillos en alguna tienda y se quedaría a vagar por el centro, tal vez iría una plaza, pero no le apetecía ni ver a Konan y mucho menos a su familia.

Aunque era prácticamente imposible, la gente a su alrededor parecía haberse multiplicado, cada paso se volvía mas difícil, no le importaba en realidad, pero pasar a través de esos cuerpos que saltaban y se contorsionaban al ritmo de la música comenzaba a marearla, Sakura grito al sentir como la pisaban, soltó un segundo grito cuando la empujaron de atrás logrando que casi cayera en la espalda de alguien. Antes de que pudiera pedir perdón volvió a sentir como era empujada violentamente por la multitud.

Su cara nunca llego a tocar el suelo, lo que la esperaba en vez del frio adoquín era una suave y encantadora blancura que la dejo atontada durante unos segundos, el que pudiera razonar de una manera casi coherente le daba a entender que todavía seguía viva y no había pasado a otro mundo por su leve borrachera, trago saliva sonoramente ante la idea de haber caído en los brazos de alguien desconocido que de seguro era la posibilidad acertada ¿Y si era un busca pleitos que terminaba golpeándola? O peor, un acosador que ahora la tenía en sus brazos y podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella debido a que no tenía fuerzas para luchar, su respiración se agito levemente.

Levantar la vista no fue para nada fácil y aunque Sakura era de todo menos cobarde, era realmente vergonzoso caer en los brazos de un desconocido en un casi serio estado de ebriedad y quedarse aturdida en sus brazos varios minutos sin saber cómo actuar. Cuando lo vio a primera instancia no supo reconocerlo, pero para su mala suerte tampoco logro separarse, las luces se habían vuelto en pequeños destellos lejanos y el alcohol parecía hacer más efecto del necesario, a pesar de que la mayoría de sus instintitos estuvieran fuera de combate pudo distinguir el fuerte olor a Vodka que desprendía.

Sakura nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo tan de cerca, es más, cuando lo conoció como un chico mas atendiendo aquel puesto de comida en aquel evento que ahora parecía tan lejano, ella no tenía la menor idea de quién era, le pareció alguien demasiado –con aquel traje formal– llamativo, pero no tuvo el valor de acercarse cuando él le dedico aquella pequeña sonrisa –que de seguro era para otra persona– quedo fascinada pero volvió por donde había venido decidida a ignorarlo, dos semanas después se enteraría que era el guitarrista de una banda que venía haciéndose bastante fama en pequeños eventos freaks, aunque no eran famosos, tenían bastantes – demasiados– seguidores, sobre todo fans que gritaban como locas simplemente al verlo, aun podía sentir el zumbido en su oído después de soportar los gritos histéricos de las chicas y no es que ella fuera del tipo de fan obsesiva, pero la banda le había gustado tanto, que hasta se había tomado el trabajo de asistir a una de sus presentaciones. Aun le dolía recordar los golpes que había recibido del pogo, desde los codazos hasta los pisotones que terminaron en caídas.

Por eso ahora no podía creer que la persona que la tenia agarrada fuera Sasuke Uchiha.

Era él, tal vez la última vez que pudo verlo fue de lejos, pero no se equivocaba, Sasuke era el tipo chico que era difícil de olvidar, los inexpresivos ojos negros eran inconfundibles y aquel pelo azabache desordenado no podía ser de otra persona, incluso aunque no tuviera aquel ostentoso traje formal que usaba para tocar, los rasgos de chico duro y su expresión inescrutable, era él, no podía confundirlo.

Un extraño cosquilleo apareció en su vientre, pudo sentir como el calor aparecía en sus mejillas y no podía evitar sentirse como una completa idiota por estar actuando como lo hubiera hecho cualquier fan de él. _Tengo que moverme, irme de aquí rápido, desaparecer, solo es salir de acá, ¡Vamos Sakura muévete de una buena vez mujer! _Se dijo a sí misma, pero por más que lo intento, no pudo moverse ni un solo centímetro, se quedo tiesa, de seguro mirándolo como una boba con la boca abierta.

Él por su parte le dirigía una mirada inexpresiva, o más bien, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella se encontraba metida entre sus brazos, lo vio arquear la ceja derecha levemente.

– Oye ¿Estás bien? – Dijo excesivamente cerca de ella.

_¿En qué momento se acerco tanto?_

Sakura incluso sabia que el tenia novia –hermosa, divina, todo un encanto-, pero lo ignoro totalmente a pesar de que una voz dentro suyo decía que eso estaba mal, el se encontraba, demasiado cerca, desequilibrando de forma explosiva el poco sentido de razón que le quedaba, culpo al alcohol y se tranquilizo pensando que el rápidamente la empujaría furioso por su acción. Por eso sin pena o razonamiento coherente alguno unió sus labios con los de él, parándose excesivamente de puntas de pie y con un mal sabor el boca al saber que estaba actuando por puro placer propio sin pensar en la novia de él. Pero lo beso, rápido, simple y con un embriagante olor a Vodka que no le resultaba bien.

Movió lentamente los labios queriendo disfrutar de aquel efímero momentos antes de que acabase, no supo si fue por el alcohol o tal vez por algo en el aire, pero el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como las manos de él sujetaban su cintura, fue mucho más que placentero. Sakura no quiso saber la razón por la cual él estaba correspondiendo el beso, decidió taparlo con un dedo y seguir sintiendo esas mariposas que flotaban en su estomago.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero aun así podía sentir perfectamente sus labios moviéndose sobre los suyos de forma violenta, Sakura incluso podía jurar que estaba temblando cuando el jalo su labio inferior de una forma dolorosa que al final le pareció encantadora, abrazo el cuello de él con ambos brazos para no caerse y durante un minuto penso que Sasuke sonreía contra sus labios.

No le importaba la falta de aire, o el hecho de que estuvieran en medio de la pista haciendo un espectáculo subido de tono, pero no protesto cuando sintió los dedos de él colarse por debajo de su camisa, el cosquilleo que sintió fue suficiente para hacer que sus rodillas fallasen, de no haber sido que él la tenia firmemente sujetada, no hubiera durado mucho mientras él continuaba explorándola de forma tan descarada y escandalosa, alcanzando levemente sus pechos y otras partes de su cuerpo que decidió ignorar. Tantas emociones la hacían sentir como una montaña rusa donde de seguro despertaría en la caída de forma dolorosa.

La gente seguía saltando y ella únicamente podía pensar en el insinuante cosquilleo que sentía su estomago, no había Konan, ni mama y mucho menos papa, todos los problemas de repente se iban derritiendo como la nieve en el verano, ahora no importaba nada eran solo él y ella besándose en busca de calor –tal vez un poco de amor-, por aquella razón, cuando Sasuke se separo de ella y comenzó a guiarla fuera del local, no opuso resistencia, simplemente se dejo llevar.

_Mi mejor amiga me reemplaza, mi hermano está preso, mi mama loca y mi papa solo vive con su otra mujer, y yo…yo soy un completo desastre, pero me encantaría arruinarme contigo._

* * *

><p>Pues espero que les haya gustado(? aunque parece raro xDU me gusto como quedo aunque. Necesitaba escribir esto, y ahora que lo veo me siento completa, por eso si les gusto me encantaría qie me lo hagan saber! En verdad me harian muy pero muy feliz! Pero me despido.<p>

Saludos!

Atte Ciel~


End file.
